He IS My BROTHER!
by terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa
Summary: my first songfic, M.I.A - Avenged Sevenfold.  Soul society mengadakan serangan balasan ke Hueco mundo setelah kalah dalam winter war, Ichigo berada di kubu Shinigami sedangkan Hichigo berpihak pada Aizen. Mereka harus membunuh satu sama lain.


My first songfic…

Avenged Sevenfold – M.I.A

Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's and M.I.A is Avenged Sevenfold's.

_**X.X.X.X.X**_

_**Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise.**__**  
**__**Living another day in disguise.**__**  
**__**These feelings can't be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight, on tonight**__**  
**__**Ooooo… Stand up and fight….**_

Ichigo terbelak menatap pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya. Ratusan shinigami dibantai oleh para hollow dan arrancar. Mereka adalah shinigami yang tertangkap saat perang –yang belum selesai-.

"Toushiro, sampai kapan kita menyamar begini?" Bisik Ichigo pada Toushiro. Mereka berdua sedang menyamar jadi salah satu pelayan arrancar.

"Tunggu sampai esok pagi. Saat matahari terbit akan ada penyerangan dari pihak kita." Bisik Toushiro juga.

"Kuharap tak akan ada hari esok…" Kata Ichigo pelan sambil menunduk.

"Aku tau ini sulit bagimu tapi Hichigo adalah salah satu Espada, dan dia adalah musuh. Mau tidak mau kau harus melawannya. Ingat itu."

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengepel lantai yang ternodai oleh darah para shinigami.

_**The fighting rages on and on, to challenge me you must be strong.**__**  
**__**I walk your land but don't belong, two million soldiers can't be wrong**__**  
**_

"Soutaichou, kami sudah mengumpulkan hampir dua puluh ribu (**A/n: dua juta saya ganti dengan dua puluh ribu**) prajurit shinigami terbaik. Sekarang mereka sudah berbaris diluar." Kata Kuchiki Byakuya sambil membungkuk hormat pada soutaichou.

"Bagus… Aku ingin melihat mereka sekarang." Kata soutaichou sambil berjalan ke pintu gerbang divisi 1.

Diluar, seluruh prajurit itu sudah bebaris rapi dengan zanpaku siap menebas kapan saja.

"Bagus… Dengan prajurit sebanyak ini kita bisa mengalahkan Aizen. Salah besar kalau mereka menantang kita." Kata Soutaicho sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan kita memulai penyerangan, soutaichou?" Tanya Zaraki. "Aku sudah tak sabar! Khekhekhe!" Katanya lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Kapan? Buka garganta sekarang!" Perintah Soutaicho.

Beberapa orang shinigami mulai membuka portal garganta raksasa.

"Ayo berangkat…" Kata Soutaicho sambil memasuki lubang kelam itu.

Para Taicho dan fukutaicho disusul pasukannya mengikuti dari belakang.

___**It's no fun but I've been here before**__**  
**__**I'm far from home and I'm fighting your war.**__**  
**__**(Not the way I pictured this, I wanted better things)**__**  
**__**Some are scared others killing for fun, I shot a mother right in front of her son.**__**  
**__**(Take this from my consciousness, and please erase my dreams)**__**  
**_

"Ichigo! Hitsugaya-taicho! Ayo cepat kesini!" Panggil Rukia yang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan tua tepat di luar Las Noches. Portal yang mereka buka dari Soul Society berakhir di dalam bangunan itu.

"Kurosaki, ayo kesana…" Kata Hitugaya yang berhasil mengendap-endap keluar dari Las Noches.

Ichigo mengikuti Hitsugaya ke dalam bangunan yang separuh lebih berada dibawah tanah itu.

"Oi, Toushiro. Apa kita sudah pernah memasuki bangunan ini?"

"Entah, sepertinya sudah lama tak ada orang yang memasuki tempat ini," Jawab Toushiro. "Memang kenapa?" Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah pernah berada dalam tempat ini. Sepertinya aku sangat mengenal tempat ini… Tapi entah kapan dan di mana…" Kata Ichigo pelan.

Hitsugaya hanya menatap Ichigo sebentar lalu kembali berjalan menghadap Soutaicho.

"Soutaicho, kami sudah mengamati keadaan musuh dan saya akan melaporkan hasilnya!" Kata Hitsugaya sambil berlutut di depan Soutaicho.

"Baiklah, informasi apa yang kalian dapat?"

"Di Las Noches sekarang Aizen bersama Ichimaru dan Tousen mempunyai cukup banyak pasukan. 10 orang espada, beberapa orang fraction, sepuluh battalion arrancar, dan sisanya menos mulai dari Vasto-lorde, Adjuchas, dan Menos Grande." Lapor Ichigo sambil berlutut juga.

"Espada 0 yang tewas digantikan oleh seseorang yang bernama Hichigo." Lanjut Hitsugaya.

'_Hichigo… Apa dia benar-benar Hichigo saudaraku yang hilang itu? Aku merindukannya…' _Batin Ichigo dengan wajah murung.

"Baiklah, Sepertinya kita masih lebih unggul. Apa kau mendapat informasi tentang Zero Espada yang baru?" Tanya Soutaicho lagi.

"Tidak Soutaicho. Bahkan beberapa orang fraction yang kami tanyai tidak tahu tentangnya…" Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Baik. Sekarang lebih baik kalian semua mempersiapkan diri untuk pertempuran besok." Kata Soutaicho.

"Ichigo, ayo ikut aku. Akan kutunjukan ruanganmu." Kata Rukia yang menghampiri Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Rukia memasuki sebuah lorong gelap. Dia masih memikirkan tentang Hichigo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo. Dia khawatir dengan Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa tempat ini sangat familiar…" Jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Dimana?"

"Entahlah…"

Rukia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu –yang sepertinya satu-satunya material kayu disitu- "Ini kamarmu." Katanya sambil membuka pintu.

Pintu tua itu berdecit seakan menyambut kedatangan penghuninya yang sudah sekian lama meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran bangunan setua ini kan?"

"Ya. Terima kasih Rukia…" Kata Ichigo sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku pergi keruanganku…" Kata Rukia sambil keluar menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tua itu. Hangat. Itu yang ia rasakan. Sangat aneh menurutnya.

Angin bertiup pelan masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Ichigo merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana. Tapi saat ia melihatnya tak ada seorangpun.

"Ichigo…" Kata sebuah suara di seblahnya.

Dengan kaget Ichigo berbalik dan kaget mendapati Hichigo berdiri di sana.

"Shi-Shiro? Ka-Kau kah itu?" Kata Ichigo tergagap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ya… Ini aku…" Kata Hichigo.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau berpenampilan se-seperti itu?"

Hichigo mengenakan seragam putih arrancar. Hampir sama seperti yang dikenakan Ulquiorra. Di bahu kanannya mencuat beberapa duri sisa dari wujud hollownya –yang terlihat seperti rambut Mohawk bagi Ichigo- berwarna putih-merah. Matanya yang dulu berwarna coklat hazel seperti Ichigo sekarang berwarna hitam dan kuning. Wajahnya… Sadis dan penuh nafsu pembunuh. Dia bukan Hichigo yang dibayangkan Ichigo.

"Aku? Apa kau tak tau aku seorang Espada sekarang?"

"Aku tau… Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah lupa? Mari kutunjukan padamu…" Kata Hichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"_Kaa-san! Kenapa kita bersembunyi di kamar ayah?" Tanya Hichigo kecil sambil menggandeng Ichigo –yang juga masih kecil- mengikuti Ibu mereka yang mengunci pintu dengan wajah ketakutan._

"_Tidak apa-apa Shiro… Sekarang kau dan Ichi masuk ke lemari itu ya?" Kata Ibu mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari di pojokan._

"_Baik… Ayo Hichi, kita masuk!" Kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Hichigo dan masuk ke dalam lemari itu._

'_BRAAAAK!' Ichigo dan Hichigo mendengar suara pintu didobrak. _

"_Kenapa? Aku akan melihat apa yang terjadi!" Kata Hichigo._

"_Jangan Hichi… Aku takut…" Kata Ichigo sambil memegangi tangan Hichigo._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Keduanya mendengar jeritan Ibu mereka._

"_Kaa-san!" Kata Hichigo sambil keluar dari lemari itu tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo._

_Keduanya melihan pemandangan mengenaskan. Ibu mereka terbaring bersimbah darah di lantai dengan pisau menancap di pahanya._

"_Ichigo… Hichigo… Lari!" Kata Ibu mereka._

_Di ambang pintu dua orang pria berpakaian putih berdiri. Salah seorang dari mereka mengambil senapan dan menembakan sebutir peluru tepat ke kepala Ibu malang itu._

"_KAA-SAN!" Teriak Hichigo sambil lari ke arah wanita yang sekarang tak bernyawa itu. "Ichigo! LARI!" Teriak Hichigo kepada Ichigo yang shock melihat kejadian itu._

"_Habisi kedua bocah itu." Perintah salahsatu dari pria itu. Pria yang membawa senapan mengangguk dan mengarahkan senapannya ke Hichigo._

_Ichigo melarikan diri melalui jendela lalu memanjat ke atas pohon, ke dalam rumah pohon miliknya yang tersembunyi di daun-daun lebat dan rimbun. _

"_Hichi…" Katanya pelan sambil menitikan air mata._

_Yang terakhir didengarnya adalah teriakan saudaranya itu dan suara senapan._

Wajah Ichigo pucat dan nafasnya memburu.

"A-apa yang kulihat tadi?"

"Itu adalah ingatanmu yang terkubur dalam…"

"Ja-jadi? Ka-kau dan kaa-san su-su-sudah…"

"Mati." Lanjut Hichigo.

'Bruk!' Ichigo jatuh pingsan karena ingatan masa lalunya itu.

Pelan-pelan Hichigo mengangkat tubuh Ichigo ke atas tempat tidur –yang memang dia siapkan untuk Ichigo-.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang… Kuharap aku tak harus melawanmu, Ichigo…" Kata Hichigo pelan lalu kembali ke Las Noches dengan sonido.

_**X.X.X.X.X**_

_**To be continued…**_

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW ^_^

Lagunya panjang jadi kubagi 2 chap ^^


End file.
